Teddies and Koalas and Pan, OH MY!
by NekoMarron
Summary: Gohan is a work-a-holic, so Videl makes him play with Pan. Pan wants to play stuffed animals.........DBZ style.
1. Get a life Gohan

DISCLAIMER: As much as I wish I did, I DO NOT OWN DBZ!!  
  
This is a revision of when I was rping in a dbz chatroom on cchat, so the part where Gohan & Pan are playing looks like my cat wrote it.....Enjoy!  
  
------------------------------------  
  
"Yes, I'll have that document on your desk first thing Monday morning!.....yes....sure....okay yes sir." It was a Saturday afternoon and Gohan was finishing up a months worth of work in a week when Videl walked in. "Gohan, you've been working like crazy all month! Take a break or you'll overwork yourself! "I know Videl", replied Gohan. "It's just that I'd really like to get this promotion so we can take a-" "Promotion?" Videl interrupted. "You've gotten 3 promotions in the last 6months! Get a life for Dende's sake!" Gohan stood silently. "Ok, fine. I'll go play with Panny!" Videl smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "Good Luck." she whispered, then walked away.  
  
---------------------------------------- (A/N: This next part may seem like a little kid wrote it, but remember this is something I used from a chatroom, I was Pan. ^_~ )  
  
Gohan walked into Pan's room.  
  
Pan says, hi daddy! wanna play? Gohan says, Sure Panny. What Do Ya Wanna Play? Pan says, stuffd aminals!! Gohan says, Sure. Sounds Fun Gohan says, ^.^; Pan says, bulma gave me a koala! Pan takes out the koala bulma gave her  
  
Just then, Goten passed by in the hallway  
  
Pan says, you play too goten! Pan says, you be mr panda! Gohan picks up a Koala Bear Goten says, i dun wanna but videl will get mad so ok Pan says, daddy you can be the teddy bear Gohan says, Ok Goten sits down grabbing the panda Pan says, and i'll be the koala! Gohan puts down the koala and picks up a teddy bear Gohan says, o.o;; Pan takes out stuffed animal clothes Pan says, goten stop thinking, it's bad for the brain!! Pan says, hehe Pan says, now choose an outfit! Gohan sweatdrops, looking at the small pieces of clothing Goten says, Gohan get used to it Pan says, pan you wanna play too? Gohan picks up a raincoat and hat for the bear  
  
**The Doorbell Rings and Videl answers it** "They're upstairs in Panny's room Goku"  
  
**Goku walks up the steps and into Pan room** 


	2. Attack of da ebil plushies!

Chapter 2  
  
Pan says, grandpa!! Pan says, ^_^ Goku hands her a stuffed unicorn rainbow colored Pan says, yay!! unicorn!! Pan says, ^_^ Pan dresses up the unicorn in a goku outfit and the koala in a vegeta outfit Gohan dresses the teddy in a Krillin outfit Pan says, goten you're panda is naked!! Goten dresses panda Goku says, hey guys what's up??? Gohan looks at his father, beside Panny, holding a teddy bear Gohan says, ^.^ Goku says, Gohan what u up to? Pan says, koalavegeta: i hates you all! Gohan says, Just Playing Stuffed Animals With Pan Gohan says, ^.^;; Goku sits down and watches. Pan says, unicorngoku: x_X Goten says, pandagoten:i'm gonna beat you up koalavegeta Gohan says, Teddy Krillin: KoalaVegeta, You're So Evil! Pan says, koalavegeta: o yeah? i'm da bestest powerfulest inthe universe!! muhahahaaaa!!!! Goten says, pandagotenbeats koalabegeta up badly and wins* Pan says, koalavegeta: *knocks the stuffing out of pandagoten Gohan says, Teddy Krillin: KoalaVegeta, UnicornGoku Will Get You, He's Much Stronger! Pan says, unicorngoku: i'm hungree! Goten says, pandagoten: *rips the stuffing out of koalavegeta Pan says, unicorngoku: *chews on teddykrillin's head* Goku falls half asleep. Gohan says, Teddy Krillin: Owie Owie Owie! Knock It Off Unicorn Goku Goten says, surgentpandgotenoctor get veggie-head in here Goten says, hey dad are you fighting Goku says, hm? uh yeah......you coming? Goten says, is done playing and joins his dad Pan says, kittydoctorGohan : nurse goku! we must help veggie-head! Pan says, kittydoctorGohan : he needs a stuffin transplant! Gohan says, Teddy Krillin Stomps On Veggie Head: Evil Mean Person Pan blinks Gohan says, Excuse Me For A Sec Ok Panny? Pan says, k Gohan kisses his daughter on the forehead and flies out the window to join Goku and Goten Videl yells out the window "SON GOHAN!!!!!" Gohan says, O.o. I Better Get Back To Pan.. Gohan says, ^.^;;; Pan says,..... Gohan flies back through the window Gohan says, I'm back Gohan says, ^.^ Pan says, unicornnursegoku: teddykrillin has returned! Gohan says, TeddyAssistantDoctorKrillin: What Seems To Be The Problem? Pan says, kittydoctorGohan : teddykrillin, mr veggie-head koala needs a stuffin transplant! Gohan says, TeddyAssistantDoctorKrillin: I See, We Must Operate Immediatly! Pan says, unicornnursegoku: ..............where we gonna get the stuffin? Gohan says, TeddyAssistantDoctorKrillin Thinks: Hey, We Can Get It From The Stuffing Bank Down The Hall Gohan controlls the bear, making it walk to a bedpost 


	3. Veggie Head's Opernation

Chapter 3  
  
Pan says, puppybulma: wheres my veggie-head?? Gohan controlls the bear, making it return Pan says, puppybulma: *cries* Gohan says, TeddyAssistantDoctorKrillin: Ok Let's Stuff This Vegetable! Pan says, puppybulma: pweez save my veggie-head!! Pan says, kittydoctorGohan : scissors! Gohan passes scicors Pan says, kittydoctorGohan : nedle & thread! Gohan passes needle and thread Pan says, kittydoctorGohan : stuffin! Pan says, kittydoctorGohan : chocolate! Gohan says, TeddyAssistantDoctorKrillin: Chocolate?? Pan says, kittydoctorGohan : chocolate gots sugar energies! Gohan says, TeddyAssistantDoctorKrillin: I See! Gohan passes chocolate Pan eats it Pan says, kittydoctorGohan : more stuffin! Gohan passes more stuffing Pan says, puppybulma: is he gonna be okies? Pan says, unicornnursegoku: -_- z Z z Gohan says, TeddyAssistantDoctorKrillin: It's Ok, He'll Be Just Fine Pan says, kittydoctorGohan : the opernation was a success! Pan says, koalavegeta: x_X Gohan says, TeddyAssistantDoctorKrillin Nods: You Did It KittyDoctorGohan ! Pan says, kittydoctorGohan : *takes a bow and cheering sounds come on* Gohan says, TeddyAssistantDoctorKrillin Claps Loudly Pan says, puppybulma: *huggles veggie-head* Pan says, puppybulma: thank you kittyGohan teddykrillin and...........nurse goku Pan says, unicornnursegoku: -_- z Z z Z z Z z Pan says, the ends!! Pan says, ^_^ Gohan says, Nice Game Panny Gohan says, ^.^ Pan says, ^_^ Pan says, goten never sits through the whole thing Gohan chuckles  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Videl then walked into the room. "Well I see you two been having fun!" Pan nodded. "We killed mr veggie then fixed him up!" Pan held up the stuffed koala with stitches and band-aids all over him. Videl laughed a little. "He looks perfect sweetie, why don't you go wash up for dinner." She smiled and ran towards the bathroom. "How was it?" she asked. "It was.well.Pan sure does have a creative imagination, hehe", said Gohan. Videl walked over to him. "She gets it from me." He did a Vegeta/Goku-like smirk and their lips started getting closer....and closer....and then......SNAP! A flash of light came from the doorway. Gohan and Videl looked towards the doorway and there was their chibi demi-saiyajin daughter holding an instant camera. "PANNY!!!!" The little girl giggled and ran from her parents who were chasing right behind her.  
  
  
  
THE END!! FIN!!  
  
DE ENDS!! ^_^ 


End file.
